wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
A Finals-universe character from The Refugees, played by Gabrielle Goodbar. Character Sheet Kristen Celcius Age: 17 You grew up in a small town in Alaska, with your two research scientist parents. You had a fairly strange, isolated existence, and learned to be self-sufficient. When you were thirteen, the aurora borealis appeared in the night sky, as it did on occasion. Your parents ran inside to check their instruments--they were researching the effects of the aurora. You heard their yells from inside, frenzied and confused. "What the--" "--shouldn't be--" "--more powerful--" "--deadly radiation--" As you watched, the aurora spread before you, more intense and beautiful than ever before. It glowed with the colors of a thousand rainbows, unfolding worlds beyone imagination. You simply stood, watching the fatal radiation stream towards you at the speed of light. "--have to run--" "--coming too fast!" "--she'll be killed if we don't--" The light came down and reached out to you. It picked you up with warm fingers of color, lifting you with it into the sky. It enveloped you, beautiful and radiant. The voices of your parents fell immediately silent. Your mind faded away, lost in a sea of color of light. You awoke in your bed. Your parents were frantic and at a loss to explain what they had seen. They ended becoming very very religious. Never really one religion, but just sort of generally spiritual. You moved away from the tiny research compound to a larger town in Alaska. In this new and strange social situation, you reversed poles from your previous introspective self. You became outgoing and friendly, making friends with anything and everything. You began to unintentionally flirt with everyone, not really realizing what you were doing. You had many lovers over the few years, and rejected far more. Not long after you turned seventeen, there were reports of a solar flare. The aurora would once again be spectacular--and deadly. Your town was one of several told to evacuate. Your parents, though, would have none of it. They maintained that it was vitally important to your well-being that you stay behind and witness the aurora, and join it. Sure enough, when the day came, you found yourself somehow on the roof of your school. The sky blossomed again, glowing in a shower of light. Tendrils of energy wrapped around your body, pulling you into the gentle radiance. As you passed into the heart of the light, you could see the universe. You could see the infinite multiverses expanding away before you, into the limitless horizon. It all seemed...just fine to you. It looked... fun! Everything would be alright, as long as you had fun. You drifted. You awoke again at home. This time, though, something was subtly different. Your parents. Your parents had been killed by the radiation. But... in the grand scheme of the multiverse, they didn't matter so much, really. Nod came and took you to his school for magic. That was nice. He hopes that with training, you'll be able to access the heart of the multiverse at will. You made friends easily. How could you not? You were fun. You briefly were with Obsidian, and that was fun. You flirt with everything and anything, and don't really care about much. Why bother caring when you can just have fun? Category:Characters Category:Finalsverse